You and me forever
by Tina619
Summary: When the parents of 17-year-old Roman Reigns are making a trip to Las Vegas for the weekend, he decides to invite his long-time girlfriend Gabi to spend the night at his place. Will he be able to show her just how much he loves her?


**You and Me Forever  
**

**By: Tina619**

**Rating: NC-17, sexual content, adult themes, language,**

**Characters: Roman Reigns x OC**

**Summary: When the parents of 17-year-old Roman Reigns are making a trip to Las Vegas for the weekend, he decides to invite his long-time girlfriend Gabi to spend the night at his place. Will he be able to show her just how much he loves her?**

**Disclaimer: I do not know or own any of the people in this story who are not born of my imagination. The characters of the WWE superstars are based off of their TV personas. I actually use their gimmick names and not their real-life names as this seems to be easier for everyone to read.**

**…**

_**This one-shot is dedicated to my sweet friend Gabi (mrsrkoshield).**_

**_Sweetie, I know you've been waiting for this for such a long time, but hopefully I can make it up to you with this little story. :-*_**

**…**

"Ugh, but you promised to take me to the movies. I hate it when you do that," 16-year-old Gabi groaned, looking at her boyfriend Roman with a pout on her face.

"I've planned something else and I'm sure you're gonna like it even more," he replied while parking the car in front of his parents' house.

Sika and Patricia, Roman's parents, had decided to spend the weekend in Las Vegas and left their seventeen year old son back at home in Pensacola where for the first time in his life he had the house to himself.

"Where are your parents at?" Gabi asked confused when she couldn't see or hear them anywhere, his Samoan family members being some of the loudest people she had ever met.

"Vegas. I think dad is in his mid-life crisis and wanted to do something exciting," he replied with a chuckle while opening the fridge and retrieving two bottles of water, handing his girlfriend one of them. "So, your parents are okay by letting you stay the night?"

"Well, they think Sika and Patty are here which is fine for them. Not sure though if they would like it if they knew we were…you know…alone," she said quietly, blushing slightly when Roman grinned at her, taking a sip of her bottle to distract herself.

He had no idea if she could his mind or not, but she had all the right in the world to blush this time. They had been dating for more than two years now, both of them taking it step by step, very slowly. But he was ready now. He couldn't wait any longer. He wanted her. All of her, body and soul.

"Let's head into the living room. I have a little surprise for you," he said excitedly, taking her hand into his and softly dragging her into the living room where the TV was already switched on, the movie 'Tangled' on pause while the fire in the fireplace was starting to heat up the room. Although Florida was called the Sunshine State, there could be nights where it was slightly freezing. Today was one of them, thankfully.

"Wow...that's so…romantic," she said while watching the scene in front of her in awe. "And you remembered my favourite movie."

"Of course I did," he replied, wrapping his arms around her from behind and kissing her neck softly. "Do you still wanna go to the cinema or shall we stay here?"

Gabi looked around and noticed a few pillows and blankets on the floor close to the fireplace, the television on the other side of the room so that they would be able to watch from this position.

"I would love to stay here," she admitted, giggling when something came to her mind. "I want some popcorn though."

Roman grinned at her and nodded his head, quickly making his way into the kitchen to prepare some popcorn in the microwave, once again pulling out his wallet to check if the condom was still there. He would lie if he said he wasn't excited. He had been planning this ever since knowing that his parents would be gone over the weekend.

"Baby, can I help you with something?" Gabi said while entering the kitchen, startling Roman so much that he let the condom slip and fall to the ground.

"Uhm…what? Uh…I mean…no…no, I'm okay, I'll be with you in a minute," he said before very quickly stuffing the foil packet back into his jeans pocket, this time blushing himself.

"Are you okay? You seem to be a little…nervous," she said while raising an eyebrow at him, a slight frown on her face.

"I'm perfectly fine, don't worry. Just gimme a second and the popcorn is done," he explained just as the microwave made a beeping tone. "See…that was fast."

Gabi couldn't help but think that something must have happened on his way from the living room to the kitchen but she couldn't put a finger on it. Roman had never been nervous around her, so why now?

"Are you comfy?" he asked when she placed her head on a pillow back in the living room, one of her legs covered by a blanket while the over was on top of it.

"Very much so. Let's get it started," she said, giving him one of her cutest smiles before grabbing a handful of popcorn.

He pushed the 'play' button and watched her as she was staring at the TV screen, most of the times saying the lines as she had seen the movie so many times before. She was one of the most adorable girls he had ever met and while she wasn't in the cheerleading team or partying every weekend, she was the sexiest woman in his eyes as well.

"Is the movie so boring to you?" she asked when she noticed that he was constantly looking at her, feeling slightly uncomfortable under his piercing gaze.

"No, but you're so captivating that I can't look away from you," he replied, moving closer to her so that he was lying on his side next to her, prepping himself on his elbow.

"God, that was sooo cheesy," she giggled and suddenly yelped, surprised when out of nowhere he maneuvered himself so fast that he was now hovering over her body. "What are you doing? The movie's not over yet."

Roman tried his hardest not to burst out laughing. She had seen this movie hundreds of times and he knew that she didn't necessarily want to see the end. He was sure that she could sense what he had in mind and that made her nervous.

"You can still watch it later," he said, his voice almost a whisper. "Gabi...baby…I wanna take the next step with you…please…I want you."

She swallowed hard when he had said those words, knowing that it was probably about damn time that they had sex with each other. She couldn't help but feel absolutely insecure and even a little scared.

She didn't know what to say and decided to let her actions speak. She had wanted it as well, for quite some time now, but she had always been too shy to make the first move or to overcome her inhibitions and fears. She gently pressed her lips onto his, loving how soft they felt against hers, before burying her hands into his long, black hair which she quickly freed from the tie that was keeping it in a ponytail.

They had had some intense make-out sessions before, he had even touched her bra-covered breast which was the farthest they had gone. Both Roman and Gabi were inexperienced but that would make this night so much more special.

"Raise your arms, baby," he whispered into her ear, smirking to himself when she immediately obliged.

He pushed her shirt over her head, leaving her underneath him in a stunning black lace bra that made his cock twitch in his jeans. But he needed to focus now. He had to get her naked first, knowing that it took some time for a woman to be fully prepared and ready before the action started. He would always remember his best friend Dean's advice _*Always make sure to play with her nipples and clit…the chicks love that shit. And then she's wet for you, man*_ Just thinking about touching her in those places made him almost shoot his load already.

He began placing kisses along her jawline, softly biting her neck and nibbling at her earlobe, making her shudder slightly. The moans that were escaping her lips were music to his ears and let him know that he was doing it the right way.

He started fidgeting with the button of her jeans, almost losing his nerves when he finally opened it.

"Let me get you out of those," he said huskily, getting back on this knees and pulling at her jeans hastily, wanting to get rid of them as soon as possible.

"What about you?" she said quietly, feeling incredibly naked in front of him although she was still wearing her underwear.

"You want me naked?" he asked with a chuckle, trying to ease the tension and make her feel relaxed.

"I think it might be a sight I would love to see," she giggled, watching him intently as he unbuttoned his shirt only to throw it away aimlessly a few seconds later. He unbuckled his belt next, opening the button of his jeans and pulling down the zipper.

_Should I or shouldn't I_, he asked himself mentally, not sure if he should be brave enough to not only to push down his jeans but his boxer briefs as well. _Fuck it_, he thought to himself and in one fell swoop got rid of both his pants and underwear at the same time.

He had to suppress the laughter when he saw how his girlfriend was staring at his erection wide-eyed, her mouth open in shock. She probably had never seen anything like this, not in THAT way at least.

"Now I think you're wearing way too many clothes," he said before going down on his knees again, crawling on top of her until they were face to face again. "Don't you think?"

She just nodded her head, not being able to form a coherent sentence after what she had just seen. She couldn't even imagine that this thing would be buried deep inside of her soon. She cringed just thinking about it.

He suddenly slid one of his hands behind her back, with ease unhooking her bra which was not only surprising to her but him as well. He had never done it before so that was a lucky punch. Very slowly he moved the straps over her shoulders and arms, first one arm, then the other, giving her time to mentally prepare herself for letting go of the piece of clothing. He gently pushed the bra to the side and freed her breasts, his mouth watering when he saw her hardened nipples that were literally screaming for his attention.

He had seen enough porn to know how to please a lady, but while it all looked so easy, he wasn't sure if real life was just like that. He looked deep into her eyes when he lowered his head so that he could pull one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it slightly which made her moan. He felt encouraged when she closed her eyes, seemingly enjoying what he was doing to her and that honestly made him even harder. He now moved to her other breast, giving it the same attention as he did to the other, sucking and nibbling at it until they were at full attention.

"You're still wearing too much," he said hoarsely, straightening up so that he was once again on his knees, hooking both of his thumbs into her panties which he desperately wanted to get rid of.

He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to give him a sign that she was fine with him taking the last piece of clothing off of her body. She would be naked then. Completely naked, just how he wanted her. Gabi nodded her head and gave him the permission he needed.

He slid them down her legs, raising them so that he could get the panties off of her easier and now there she was…his Gabi, his beautiful, gorgeous Gabi. And she was even more stunning now that he knew how she looked naked.

"Don't hide from me, baby," he said when she tried to cover her most intimate parts with her hands. "You're so beautiful."

He crawled on top of her again, kissing her lips passionately to put her at ease with his touch. He knew she must feel exposed but there was nothing she should be ashamed of. He loved each and every inch of her body and he couldn't wait to physically show her.

While he was still kissing her, one of his hands caressed her breast, moving down over her stomach until he ended up between her thighs. It took him a lot of courage to finally move past this invisible barrier but when he did, he was more than just surprised.

She was wet. Extremely wet.

A loud moan escaped her lips when he started rubbing her clit, the feeling almost overwhelming her. The way he now alternated between sliding his fingers along her slick folds and rubbing circles over her swollen nub driving her insane.

She stretched her arm as much as she could and hesitantly touched his cock, once again gasping when she felt just how hard he was. She could never imagine that this could be inside of her. Ever.

"Stroke it," he pleaded in between kisses, his fingers not stopping the sweet torture on the little bundle of nerves between her legs. "Please."

She carefully clasped her hand around his erection, not really sure what she was doing but his moans seemed to be enough of a sign for her to know that moving her hand up and down was what he wanted and needed. She felt good giving him this pleasure, it made her feel so…grown up.

"Oh God…" she suddenly moaned out loud, making Roman stop in his movements immediately.

"Did I hurt you?" he quickly asked, the look on his face reflecting how scared he was in that very moment.

"No, quite the contrary. It felt...wow… I don't know how to explain…as if I was about to explode," she said, trying to make him understand and he instantly knew what she was talking about.

"You were about to have an orgasm, baby," he said with a smirk on his face when she blushed again.

He couldn't believe she seemingly had never masturbated. Otherwise she would probably know what an orgasm felt like. Now he felt incredibly dirty for doing it while thinking of her when he felt lonely at night.

"Oh…wow…now that's a nice feeling then," she said with a chuckle, moving her hand up and down his shaft again when he suddenly stopped her.

"I can't wait any longer. I...I need to be inside of you," he said, his voice almost a whisper.

She just nodded her head, no words escaping her lips as she felt speechless. She could hear her own heart pounding in her ears.

She watched as he rummaged through their pile of clothes, apparently searching for something which he finally found in the pocket of his jeans. When he retrieved a foil packet, she knew what he had in his hands: it was a condom.

He ripped it open carefully and cautiously covered his hard erection with the elastic piece of latex before crawling in between her legs again, kissing her lips softly before looking deep into her eyes.

"Are you ready, beautiful?" he asked quietly, not missing out on the long and deep breath she had taken. "We don't have to…"

"No...I want it...really...But please…be gentle," she whispered, once again nodding her head to let him know that she was ready for him.

He spread her legs even further apart, getting comfortable between them before very slowly and inch by inch entering her, feeling how there was a slight resistance to his movement which probably was the moment he had completely _popped her cherry_.

He instantly stopped moving when he saw the painful expression on her face, the sheer thought of hurting her killing his mood and making him want to stop.

"Baby, am I hurting you? Shall we stop?" he asked worried, confused when she shook her head no.

"No, please…just gimme a moment to adjust. It hurts a little but I'm sure it will get better," she said, hoping he would believe her.

She had been talking to some of her girlfriends and they all said that it hurt at first but that in the end it would be the most beautiful thing they had ever experienced. And that was exactly what she wanted.

"Please keep going," she said after another minute, giving him a reassuring smile and taking a deep breath when he started moving.

It still hurt a little, but soon the pain would subside and be replaced by pleasure. A pleasure she had never known before and she knew in this very moment that this exquisite feeling could be addictive.

The growing wetness in between her legs made it easier for him to slide in and out of her, their rhythm slow but steady. He knew that if he would go much faster, he would climax right here and then. But he could tell that she was not even close.

Endless minutes of passionate lovemaking had passed, both of them enjoying the closeness to each other. A feeling that could not be described in words.

Roman increased his pace when he felt that he couldn't hold back much longer, one of his hands sliding in between their bodies so that he could start rubbing her clit once again. He knew he wouldn't make her cum only by penetrating her. She didn't know her body that well just yet, but he knew that by teasing her swollen nub, he could easily make her cum with him.

"I'm about to cum, baby," he panted, once again quickening his pace while rubbing her clit furiously now. "Cum with me. Come on, honey."

Gabi felt like she was about to faint. The way Roman was pounding into her, the way he fingered her…and then there was that feeling deep inside of her that felt like she was climbing a mountain…

"Oh God," she suddenly yelled, something exploding inside of her that made her whole body shiver, covering her in goosebumps from head to toe.

She could faintly hear how Roman moaned out loud, thrusting into her two more times before he collapsed on top of her, both of their breathings heavy and shallow.

They needed a few minutes to come down from their highs, their hearts beating fast in their chests and their hair sticking to their sweaty foreheads.

"I love you so much, Roman," she said after a few more moments, kissing his lips softly while he was still hovering over her, supporting himself on his arms so that he wouldn't crush her with his weight.

"I'll love you forever and a day," he said before once again placing a sweet kiss onto her lips, smiling at her lovingly when he once again realized that she was the girl he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.


End file.
